Una nueva aventura comienza
by richoador
Summary: hola, este es mi primer fic de pokemon, espero les guste, estos eventos son sucedidos despues de la liga sinoh


CHAPTER 1 Despues de haber perdido la liga Sinoh, Ash se despidio de Brock y Dawn y ahora de nuevo esta en pueblo paleta.  
>UN NUEVO DIA.<br>-Ash te vino a buscar el profesor Oak.-grita Delia y el chico se despierta.

-lo olivdava pikachu, de nuevo estamos en pueblo paleta.-dice Ash, a lo que su pikachu afirma con la cabeza, el se cambia y baja a ver que pasa.

-hola Ash.-dice Oak.

-como esta profesor, me buscaba.

-si, no se si sepas que de aqui salieron 4 entrenadores, cada uno con un inicial de kanto, a exepcion de ti, que te quedastes con pikachu.

-lose, y me alegro no cambiaria a pikachu por nada.

-lose, y nose si sepas que se celebrara un torneo pokemon en la region hoenn, donde se juntaran los mejores entrenadores de todas las regiones, y pues me imagino, que ahora que sabes, estas en camino para ya.

-claro que si, cuando sera.

-exactamente las inscripciones en 30 dias.

-gracias profesor, sera mejor que me prepare.

-bueno chico, y sera mejor que escojas con inteligencias, todos tus pokemons son muy fuertes, pero trata de escoger a los mejores.

-sera todo un problema.

-y cuando te vas a hoenn.

-nose, creo que antes ire a ver a Brock y a Misty.

-deacuerdo.

-espero no te molestes, pero ya los traje.-dice una voz.

-Gary.

-asi es Ash, y entrare al torneo y te vencere ahi.-dice Gary en tono burlon.

-pues que asi sea Gary, aproposito yo tendre mi equipo antes que tu, y entrenare.

-a que te refieres, yo ya tengo mi equipo.

-O.O que pero, pero, hace cuanto te enterastes.

-hoy temprano.

-y como lo desidistes.

-sencillo, no importa que pokemon escoja, yo vencere a todos.

-hola Ash.-dice Misty abrazando a Ash.

-como estas, hace mucho no te miraba.

-lose, deveriamos de ir a ciudad celeste, tenemos un espectaculo de pokemons de agua y me platicas como te fue en sinoh.

-lo siento Misty, pero ire a ver a con el profesor Oak a mis pokemons.

-oh pues deacuerdo.-se van Ash, Gary y Oak, Misty suspira.

-no te preocupes, el sigue como siempre.-dice Brock.

-lose, tu siempre supistes lo que siento por el verdad Brock.

-si, se cuando hay un amor no correspondido T.T.

-pues es que eres experto.-dice Misty soltando una leve sonrisa.

-mejor alcanzemos a los demas.

EN EL LABORATORIO DE OAK.  
>-aqui estamos Ash.<p>

-genial, como estan chicos.-dice Ash saludando a sus pokemons, en eso torkoal inicia a llorar.

-parece que te hecho de menos.

-lose, aunque lo use en las semifinales.

-y bien Ash, a cuales de estos perdedores vas a escoger.-dice Gary.

-calla Gary tengo que pensarlo.-en eso llega una ninja.

-Ash Ketchum, te desafio a una batalla pokemon.

-conoces a esta chica Ash?.-pregunta Oak.

-no, pero me servira para practicar.

-bien, como siempre yo sere arbitro, sera una batalla 3 vs 3.-dice Brock.

-espero que estes listo para perder Ash, ve Venusaur.

-que bien, Bulbasaur al campo.

-muy bien, Venusaur usa latigo cepa.-Venusaur azota a Bulbasaur contra el suelo una y otravez.

-Bulbasaur usa rayo solar.-y comienza a cargar.

-lanzalo.

-dispara al lado contrario de Venusaur.-y Bulbasaur sale volando con una fuerza extrema, contra Venusaur.

-giga impacto.

-ninguno de los 2 puede continuar empate.

-que no puede ser, abuelo eso es imposible.-dice Gary.

-Ash trabaja muy bien con sus pokemons.

-muy buena batalla Bulbasaur.-dice regresando a Bulbasaur.

-tu tambien Venusaur.

-esa voz.-piensa Ash.

-bueno tu turno Blaziken.

-yo te eligo Infernape.

-Blaziken utiliza picotazo.

-combate cercano.-los pokemons estan muy parejos.

-Blaziken alejalo con lanzallamas.

-esquiva, usa doble equipo mas combate cercano.

-salta y cae con picotazo.-el golpe da en el blanco, lo que deja a Infernape muy debil para seguir.

-regresa Infernape.

-woaaajuu te estoy ganando Ash.

-Sceptile yo te elijo.

-Sceptile.

-si Sceptile, no te acuerdas, como cuando nos quedamos con medio liston, May.

-que como lo supistes.-dice May quitandose la mascara.

-como no reconocerte.

-deacuerdo, pero acabemos con esto.

-estoy deacuerdo, Sceptile usa hoja aguda.-con la velocidad de Sceptile, Ash da en el blanco y Blaziken cae hasta el suelo.

-levantate Blaziken.

-salta Sceptile.

-lanzallamas.

-gira sobre ti mismo, y hoja aguda.-el ataque, mas la caida causan un gran impacto.

-Blaziken no puede continuar.-dice Brock.

-muy bien Ash, eres mejor que cuando viajamos por hoenn, pero te voy a vencer, Gardevoir ve.

-un Gardevoir.

-si y te vencera Sceptile, Gardevoir usa paz metal.

-Sceptile usa recurrente.

-Gardevoir doble equipo.

-hoja aguda al de enmedio.-el golpe da en el Gardevoir correcto.

-que como supistes.

-por haber usado paz mental, un reflejo es mas, digamos llamativo que otro, y puedo diferenciar.

-Gardevoir atraccion.

-rapido, usa ataque rapido.

-no.

-acaba con hoja aguda.-pero faltando poco para ganar, Sceptile se detiene.

-que pasa Sceptile.-Ash se queda mirando un momento a su pokemon.

-que pasa Ash?.-pregunta May.

-bien, tal parece que volvimos a empatar.

-que? tu deves ganar.

-Sceptile no esta dispuesto a atacar empate.-dice Brock.

-regresa Gardevoir, olle Ash tu deviste haber ganado.

-no importa y me deves esto.-dice Ash abrazadola.-hace mucho que no te miraba.

-pero que dices, nos vimos en la copa wallace.

-Ash, sera mejor que inicies a escoger tu equipo.-dice Gary.

-cierto ya voy.

-hola Brock.

-como estas May.

-bien.

-y tu hermanito que tal.

-Max pues bien, ya inicio su entrenamiento pokemon.

-deveras, que bien.

-hola May, veo que tu y Ash se llevan muy bien.-dice Misty en tono molesto.

-si es mi mejor amigo.

-pues tambien el mio.

-y el mio.-dice Dawn por atras.

-pero que, Dawn pense que estarias en Sinoh?.-pregunta Brock.

-pues despues de que se fueron, me fui detras de ustedes.

-que, pero ya no habia barcos para kanto.

-exacto, saluda a prinplup.

-que bien, piplup a evolucionado.

MIENTRAS BASE ROCKET.  
>-jefazo, nos queria ver.-dice James<p>

-si, ya estoy arto, en todo este tiempo no me han traido un solo pokemon.

-pero jefe, estamos detras de ese pikachu.-dice Yessie.

-exactamente, ire yo personalmente por ese pikachu.

-pero y nosotros.-dice Meowht.

-estoy arto de sus fracasos, no los quiero volver a ver.

-pero jefesito.-dice James.

-ni una palabra, ya que ustedes conocen mas a ese pikachu, me ayudaran, pero si solo estorban, seran el alimento de un Aerodactyl.

-ese es mi jefazo.

-bien y que saben de ese entrenador.

-se llama Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta.

-no puede ser, yo pense que Delia murio.-piensa Giovanni.

-y bien jefesito, cual es el plan.

-callensen, ustedes se quedaran aqui, yo ire solo.

PUEBLO PALETA.  
>Alguien toca la puerta de la casa Ketchum.<br>-ya voy.-dice Delia.

-hola Delia.-dice Giovanni con una risa macabra.

-no puede ser Giovanni.-dice con la voz entrecortada.

-exacto zorra, la vez pasada pense que moririas.

-alejate de mi.

-ve Tyranitar.

-Mr. mime usa Psiquico.-claro que por logica, no le hace nada a Tyranitar.

-jajajaja idiota, usa Triturar.-lo que debilita a .

-no alejate.

-despidete Tyranitar hiper rayo.

-rapido Pikachu, usa cola de hierro.-pero tampoco hace mucho la cola de hierro de Pikachu.

-idiotas mi Tyranitar es invencible.

-vete de aqui, y deja a mi madre en paz.

-tu mandas, aproposito te espero en mi torneo en ciudad Hoenn, Aerodactyl sal.-y Giovanni se retira volando.

15 DIAS DESPUES.  
>-adios mama, y profesor Oak le encargo que cualquier cosa, cuide a mi madre.<p>

-no te preocupes Ash, estaremos bien, ahora aborden el barco.-y asi abordan Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, Dawn y May.

-olle Ash y ya te decidistes por tu equipo?.-pregunta Brock.

-no y ustedes a quien diria que usara.

-pues, pudistes vencer a May que tenia un Venusaur con un Bulbasaur, pero ella se dedica mas a concursos pokemon, ademas es una chica.-dice Gary.

-olle, para tu informacion eh estado practicando.-dice May enojada.

-no te ofendas, pero Ash deverias usar evoluciones finales.

-tiene razon Ash.-dice Brock.

-no lose.-dice Ash.

2 DIAS MAS TARDE, 13 DIAS PARA LAS INSCRIPCIONES.  
>-hemos llegado.-dice Ash.<p>

-deveriamos de dejar nuestras maletas en casa de mis padres.-dice May.

-deacuerdo, estoy ansioso por ver a Norman.-y asi se dirigen a casa de los balance.

-como estan chicos.-dice Norman.

-como estas Norman.-dice Ash.

-bien, chicos espero se la pasen bien.-dice Norman.

-olle Ash.

-que pasa May.

-Max estaba ansioso por verte.

-deberas, y donde esta el chico.

-pues, esta en el bosque petalia.

-que solo?

-pues, ya es un gran entrenador.

-deveras, intento la liga hoenn.

-si, quedo entre los 16 mejores, se que no es muy lejos, pero pues fue lo que logro.

-esta muy bien para ser su primer liga.

-deveras Ash.-se olle una voz baja por atras de Ash.

-Max.

-como estas Ash.

-bien.

-oigan, porque no hacemos un torneo corto, entre 8 de nosotros, solo un pokemon por ronda, no se puede repetir.

-buena idea Max.-dice May.

-deacuerdo yo Norman Balance digo que los ocho participantes seran Ash, Max, Gary, yo, May, la de los pelos azules, May, la de pelos naranja y.

-yo.-dice llegando un personaje misterioso (N).

-hola quien eres?.-pregunta Ash.

-yo soy quien liberara a todos los pokemons.

-eh a que te refieres.

-solo iniciemos.

-deacuerdo las rondas seran Ash Vs Misty, Max Vs May, Dawn Vs Gary, y yo Vs el nuevo.

-bueno Norman, ya que usted luchara yo sere el arbitro, primera pelea.-dice Brock.

-muy bien Misty, ya hace tiempo no luchamos, ve Pikachu.

-te vencere Ash, ve Starmie, inicia con giro rapido.

-esquiva, y rayo.-el ataque de Pikachu destroza a Starmie de un golpe.

-Starmie no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash, segunda pelea.-dice Brock.

-preparate hermana, esta es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, y te prometo que te aplastare, ve Shiftry.

-yo te elijo Butterfly.

-jajaja, hermana Butterfly puede ser tu pokemon mas debil de todos, vas a perder, Shiftry usa hojas afiladas.-el golpe da en el blanco gracias a la velocidad de Shiftry, pero Butterfly no recibio mucho dolor, ya que era un ataque tipo planta.

-entrene con nuestro padre, y me dijo como vencerte, ahora Butterfly usa viento plata.-Shiftry se levanta por muy poco.

-Shiftry salta y golpe aereo.-lo que confunde a Butterfly, y con la fuerza de la caida, y debido a la debil defensa de Butterfly cae debilitado.

-que, no Buttefly.

-Butterfly no puede pelear, gana Max, siguiente pelea.

-yo te elijo Prinplup.

-ve Arcanine.

-que tonto Gary, Prinplip usa torbellino.

-rapido velocidad extrema, lo que saca a Prinplup del torbellino.

-no.

-ahora rugido contra el torbellino.-el torbellino sale volando y golpea a Prinplup.

-Prinplup usa rayo burbuja.

-velocidad extrema.-devido a la alta velocidad, destruye las burbujas y golpea a Prinplup debilitandolo.

-Prinplup ya no puede pelear, Gary gana, siguiente batalla.

-yo te elijo Slaking.-dice Norman.

-ve Slaking.-dice N casi en susurro.

-con que 2 Slaking, perfecto, Slaking usa giga impacto.

-utiliza palmeo.

-idiota, es mas fuerte giga impacto, pero que.-el Slaking de N derrota al de Norman de un solo golpe.

-Slaking no puede continuar, gana el chico ese, siguientes enfrentamientos Ash Vs Max, y el chico Vs Gary.

-ve Staraptor.-dice Ash.

-yo te elijo Grovyle.

-lo olvidava, tu querias un Treecko.

-asi es y ya evoluciono.

-que bueno, Staraptor usa ataque rapido.

-Grovyle salta, y subete sobre Staraptor.

-Staraptor sube alto y dejalo caer.

-Grovyle.-grita Max mientras su Grovyle cae.

-siguelo con tu ataque de pajaro osado.

-Grovyle impulsate hacia abajo con recurrente.-esto debilita un poco el pajaro osado de Staraptor, y Grovyle se implusa, y su golpe contra el suelo fue mas duro, mas el impacto de pajaro osado.

-Grovyle no puede continuar Ash pasa a la final, y quien seguira a Ash a la final.

-no tienes oportunidades.-dice Gary.

-ya lo veremos.

-ve Blaistoise.

-ayuda Blaistoise.-dice N liberando otro Blaistoise.

-no entiendo como puedes tener pokemons asi, pero no importa, Blaistoise usa cabezazo.-Blaistoise agacha la cabeza y lanza hacia arriba al Blasitoise de N.

-Blaistoise usa Hidroca on.-la fuerza entre el piso y el ataque, ejerce una presion increible, que debilita al Blaistoise de Gary.

-no puede ser.-dice Gary totalmente sorprendido.

-entonces creo que la final es entre yo y N.

-tal parece chico, deja que escuche a tus pokemons.

-de que hablas.

-veo que ustedes no saben lo que dicen los pokemons, en fin.

-pues deacuerdo ve Sceptile.

-yo te elijo Sceptile.

-sabia que harias esto, Sceptile recurrente.

-haz lo mismo.

QUE PASARA? ASH PODRA VENCER A N? DESCUBRALO EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER, NOTA, TODO EN ADELANTE, HASTA EL TORNEO, SERA MAS BASADO EN ROMANCE, HASTA LA PROXIMA HAY NOS LEEMOS.


End file.
